


Just Plain Odd

by Smashbeak



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexuality, Bonding, Femboy Odd, From Sex to Love, Gay Sex, Internal Conflict, Light Bondage, M/M, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Playful Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, femboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashbeak/pseuds/Smashbeak
Summary: The Lyoko Group has gone off to college and Jim is still coach at Kadic Academy. Feeling lonely one day, Jim downloads a dating app and discovers an enticing profile. Little does he know is that it belongs to one of his former students.
Relationships: Odd Della Robbia/Jim Morales
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Jim scratched his chin stubble as he walked past the class photos in the hallway on the way to Principal Delmas' office. He slowed down a bit just to see said photos. The photos showed each class of a year they graduated from. Jim looked at one where he noticed two students in particular. They were Yumi Ishiyama and William Dunbar. Jim looked at the next photo and stopped in his tracks. The students that caught his eye were Jeremy Belpois, Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, and Aelita Stones. Jim glanced back and forth at the two photos and remembered that these were the students who caused the most trouble in the academy. In a way, however, he missed them because they certainly made his job more interesting. Snapping out of his nostalgia trip, Jim sped past the class pictures and knocked on the door to the principal's office. 

"Come in," a voice answered from behind the frosted window.

Jim opened the door to see Principal Delmas with paperwork as usual. This was the same sight Jim saw every day.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Jim inquired.

"Yes," Delmas explained, "Some graffiti was found on the side of the cafeteria and I need you to find the custodian to clean it up. While you're at it, be sure to be on the lookout for any students acting suspicious."

"Yes sir," said Jim who stopped and pondered for a moment before engaging in small talk, "Remember those six kids in the academy? Belpois, Ishiyama, Stern…"

"Yes, those troublemakers," the principal chuckled, "It was a good thing they straightened themselves out eventually. I heard from Sissi they're doing great things nowadays. Now, go on. You never know when somebody else is vandalizing school property."

"Yes sir," Jim replied one final time before exiting the office.

It was business as always.

~~

Jim's dorm room was filled with a bright light coming from a small TV across from the bed where Jim was laying. He was reclined on his side watching TV and absentmindedly eating apple slices from the plate in front of him. There was a cheesy romance movie on. Not wanting to be reminded of his own failed relationships, he changed the channel.

News, infomercials, a kid's cartoon being shown at an ungodly hour…

Nothing as usual. Jim barely noticed he ate all of the apple slices and only realized it when he felt an empty plate. He lazily put it under his bed to be washed later. He turned off the TV. Jim looked at his phone and saw that it was half past 11. He figured he could have himself a wank before going to sleep. He looked up the usual porn site and was about to type in whatever fetish came to mind when something caught his eye.

It was a banner ad. It advertised an app used for hook-ups and chats. Jim pondered for a minute or two before opening the search engine. He knew not to click on a random ad on a porn website. He saw the name of the app on the ad and typed it in the search box:

Vavoom

It didn't take long before Jim found the website, skim it to make sure it was legitimate, and click the link to download the app. The installation was complete in seconds and Jim made his account. He entered his information (which luckily didn't require any home address or credit card number) and started making his profile. For his username he typed in RepMaster777. He took a picture of the punching bag at the end of his bed and made that his profile picture. In his bio he simply put "a gym teacher who just wants to have fun". Jim's profile was done and he was ready to mingle. He saw multiple profiles of women. They were cute. Jim tapped on one profile named TITZnGLAMOUR. She loved everything pink and wore a lot of makeup. Jim liked this but was put off by how much makeup she wore. It seemed suspicious that she may be hiding her face for a reason and whatever that reason was, Jim didn't want to know. He tapped on another profile named Angelica88. She looked like a tough girl with an affinity for boxing. Jim was really into that but for some reason, he felt like he wanted something different. Jim browsed through more and more profiles but they didn't seem to be doing anything for them. Sure they were all hot, but they also seemed way out of his league. He wanted someone who he could really level with. Jim stopped and realized what he just thought.

_Out of my league? Someone I can level with? Why do I still have romance on the mind? I'm through with that crap. Focus, Jim. This isn't love. It's just sex._

He browsed the profiles one more time when he came across an unusual profile picture. It looked like a younger woman, more particularly her legs. They were covered by a pair of striped thigh high socks and a frilly skirt covered up the rest of her body in the frame. Her username was >^badkitty22^<. Jim was intrigued by this overly cutesy profile pic and he tapped on it to see the profile. Badkitty's gallery was filled with pictures of her legs and body in different outfits… but not her face. Jim was suspicious about the lack of a face pic but shrugged it off because he liked the mystery of it all. He looked at her bio and it read:

_I'm a femboy who likes to try on whatever outfit accentuates my gorgeous figure. I love rock music, video games, and having fun. ;3_

Jim's face dropped when he saw that word: "femboy". He scrolled back to the gallery to find any upskirt shots and sure enough he saw the outline of a…

Jim groaned in disappointment and slumped in his bed. 

_I should have known,_ he thought, _that girl was way too good to be true and I was right. She's not a girl at all._

Jim sulked a bit longer before noticing a slight tug on his boxer shorts. He quickly looked up and saw he had a raging hard on. This baffled the gym teacher. 

"How is this possible," he whispered to himself, "I'm not gay."

Jim looked back at the profile, specifically the upskirt shot. The image made his cock twitch in anticipation.

"Am I?"

Jim didn't know. What he did know was that he found the material he would jack off to and he pulled down his boxers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is on its way


End file.
